


A Beautiful Smile

by Deity_Emi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deity_Emi/pseuds/Deity_Emi
Summary: She thought she was going to lose her faith with the world, after a hurtful breakup that deemed her 'useless', but meeting him and talking to him made her realize that her one single, beautiful smile can change the things around her.





	A Beautiful Smile

There she was, quietly sulking at one of the local cake shops in town, drinking her tea in a depressing state. Nobody pays attention to the pain and agony she has been feeling after what happened. She could care any less.  
  
Who would even dare love a 'useless' person like her?  
  
Her boyfriend - rather, EX-boyfriend - was right. She would only and always think of herself all the time. She didn't have time to consider his feelings. She was selfish, self-centered and arrogant.  
  
She wishes that she could just kill herself at that single moment.  
  
But no, she still wanted to suffer...just a bit more. She recalled every single word he had told her before they broke up at that same day.  
  
 _"You don't deserve to be loved."_  
  
 _"what happened to the woman I cherished before?"_  
  
It kept ringing inside her head. And continuously made her feel even worse about her entire existence. They could have just ended it sooner. It was okay if he didn't say those things.  
  
She would be more okay if he had just left her without saying anything.  
  
Everything came to a stop when a voice suddenly calls to her.  
  
"M-Miss, you don't look too well..may I ask what happened? I don't really want to barge in but-"  
  
She interrupts him with her dry voice.  
  
"-Then don't. You don't even know who I am, and then you suddenly ask me that. You should know that you're talking to a stranger."  
  
Other people in the cake shop shot them glances - but they were more intently staring at her - as if they were about to scream at her for being so rude at the nice man.  
  
"I just wanted to help." The nice man sighs, ruffling his utterly long hair, which have the color of the skies. She looked at him - he was dressed rather casually for someone good looking, and his sapphire eyes were really sharp.   
  
She was angry, yet she maintained a sense of control. Do not cause a riot, she thought. Gently putting down that glass of tea she was drinking, she caught her eyes with his. "What help would you offer a girl like me who has been in a stupid breakup with her former boyfriend?"  
  
The man's jaw almost dropped, but composed himself after. "I-I'm really sorry. I honestly didn't have an idea you were going through that, and all I thought trying to cheer you up would lessen the problems a bit."  
  
She blinks, then turns to the window, her chin resting against her palm. "It's okay."  
  
He stared at her with curiosity in his own eyes. The girl's eyes wavered and were preventing themselves from shedding tears, yet those pair of emeralds shine so brightly. Maybe she finally realized what this person was trying to do.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I...stay with you for a bit, would you? It's not my style to leave a woman crying on her own." A smile beamed at her so beautiful, almost forgetting her troubles for a short second. She couldn't help but get flustered.  
  
She pouts cutely. "D...Do what you want."  
  
He laughs nervously, scratching his head. "Still pretty bitter, eh...? I'll try to remedy that..."  
  
A deafening silence follows. Well, deafening for him. He couldn't believe that this woman's bitterness would go beyond what he initially thought. He has never been in love before, and it puts him at a disadvantage to learn what she was feeling.  
  
Never been in love...but he was there, randomly approaching and trying to comfort a woman.  
  
"...My ex-boyfriend told me I was not worthy for him and I was selfish. But all I wanted was for him to love me truthfully," She breaks the silence, speaking in a murmur. His eyes lit up at her words.  
  
"I was always there for him...supporting him. I wonder why he didn't see me as the person he loved. What was wrong with me...?" The girl rubs her eyes, hiding her embarrassment from the man listening to her.  
  
He blinks once, twice, and then frowns. "He's wrong. He doesn't believe you. HE is not worthy for you. You definitely deserve someone better! That dude only made you cry, he doesn't deserve your love!"  
  
She looked at him in awe after that explanation, and he gasped. Instead of being ashamed though, a big grin appeared on his face. "Did I say too much?"  
  
"No...not at all. It was good." She shook her head, and a small smile formed on her lips. It was enough to make the man's heart skip a beat. It was an honest-to-God beautiful smile.  
  
"At last...a smile. Frowning makes you look bad, so don't frown anymore, okay? I feel sad when a woman like you frown a lot," he grins more, an aura of victory surrounding him after he gets complimented. The girl couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, and they both laughed after.  
  
The man realizes he was blushing faintly and effortlessly tries to hide it. "F-Forget about that dude. Think about yourself from now on, you're free to do what you want! He'll never get in your way. All the things you haven't done when you were with him, you can do them."  
  
She nods, and her smile has become more sincere. "I will. Thank you."  
  
Just before they were to continue their conversation, the man's friends were already calling him outside the shop. He acts in panic for a bit. "Ah, I need to go now...we're going to prepare for a concert! I do wish you can come watch, though."  
  
"I-I'm not dressed well! I-I'll pass for now, you can invite me next time! I'll make sure to be ready for it," She laughs, embarrassed. He nods in response.   
  
He bows at her, thanking her for sharing her problems, and she bows in return, truly grateful for him cheering her up. He didn't forget to ask for her name, but she did.  
  
"Your name is...?"  
  
"Kirisaki Yuuko."  
  
"Kirisaki-san, then? It's been an honor to speak with you. May we meet again soon! Someday, somewhere I suppose?"  
  
"I can count on that."  
  
The man immediately rushes outside before Yuuko can open her mouth to ask him, his long hair trailing behind him. He was really in a hurry. She watched him rejoin his friends who were carrying bags of props and costumes. _A concert, huh...? What kind of concert is it going to be? And why at a school...?_  
  
Yuuko Kirisaki, currently a college student at Waseda University, Shinjuku campus. She was an undergrad studying culture and media, and now a post-grad under the Graduate School of Journalism. She's one of the school's top journalists, and she delves in any latest scoop she can find.  
  
Only that her depression from the breakup really took a great toll on her that she skipped school that day and ended up talking to a nice man.  
  
Aside from being a journalist, she has a passion for singing. She wishes someday that she can have a duet with her idols or be in an idol unit. That dream won't be far off now, once she finishes her post-grad course. She may be a college student, but she still looks like a student in junior high.  
  
Yuuko's smile was very bright. _"I really hope I can meet him someday again, too."_  
  
\--  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
Yuuko was walking around the park near her school when she heard some of her schoolmates and friends talking about a public idol festival being held soon.   
  
She had known about these festivals before when she was tasked to gather information about Yumenosaki Private Academy - a prestigious, highly-valued school for people who want to become idols and producers, and to be introduced in the entertainment industry.  
  
Yumenosaki Academy...they once only had idol festivals restricted in school, but now they are announcing public ones too. Yuuko wonders what had drawn the leaders of the school to do that.  
  
"What idol units are going to perform in their next festival?" She asked them, and the girls were squealing. "Fine's going to be one of them! I'm really excited to see them perform!!" One answered with pure glee.  
  
Fine, the academy's most formidable idol unit. Yuuko had no idea who the members were initially, but now her curiosity grows. Those very same schoolmates have also bought tickets in advance. Apparently, that was the rule for the academy's public events. Yuuko was sure that some of the tickets could be won via lottery, as well.  
  
Yuuko heard more of her schoolmates mention other idol units such as Akatsuki and Undead, as they were also included to perform.  
  
"An idol academy..." She whispers.  
  
"Yuuko-chan, you're a journalist, right? Tell us, tell us! I'm sure you know the members of Fine!!" One girl was enthusiastically speaking at her, and she could only laugh. "Aaah, no, no! I actually don't know! I haven't spent much time researching about them, so..."  
  
"Oh, but I'm pretty sure you want to go to the festival too? They're really amazing!! I wish it was like that every day!!"  
  
She always wished that enthusiasm her friend has, she can also have it.  
  
To top it all off, she has never seen that nice man again. He was probably busy, and she understands. They'll eventually meet...but when?  
  
She needs to tell him so many things. A lot of things. He still needs his comfort, his reassurance...he was the only one who could make her smile so purely.  
  
Yuuko bids her classmates, telling them she'll be heading on a nearby bookstore located downtown Shinjuku to borrow some journalism-related books. It was already late afternoon - though people were still all around.  
  
She continues to walk until one of the record bars had a poster up. It was a poster of Fine promoting their new single as they were successful in the previous DreamFes, or Dream Idol Festival. Yuuko looks into it intently, and found her eyes widening at one thing.  
  
A long haired man, the color of the sky, with sharp sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a uniform, same with those of the others in the poster.   
  
It was the man she spoke with.  
  
The guy managing the record shop went out and saw her, greeting her politely. "What's the matter, young lady? Curious about Fine's new album?"  
  
"Not just...curious. I..." She poked her finger against the poster with utter curiosity. "...I spoke with this man a few weeks ago. He's...a member of Fine?!"  
  
"Oh, yes! I'm not sure of the details, but he's also the academy's theater club's president! He's showing up here occasionally to meet his fans. The unit's leader had to sometimes drag him off, though!" The guy laughs, reminiscing his memories, then looks at her questionably. "I'm honestly surprised, you don't know who he is? He's immensely popular."  
  
Yuuko looks even more sternly at the poster. "When we talked though, people were watching us. I guess...they knew it was him..."  
  
He nods in agreement. "Did you manage to get his name?"  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
"His name is Wataru Hibiki. Addressed by most fans as Wataru-kun, though. He's currently a 3rd year in the idol academy, it really surprises me he talked to a college student, for some reason..." The record bar guy looks up thoughtfully.  
  
"Wataru-kun probably found me odd, sulking in a cake shop, so I can't question him," Yuuko replies.  
  
He then grins at her and gives her a thumbs-up. "That must mean a lot of things for you now, and maybe just one for him. He's always like that, but you know? He's interested in people who...make him feel emotional."  
  
Yuuko brightens up. "Ah..."  
  
He laughs triumphantly. "So you're really lucky, young lady! To be noticed by someone like Wataru. He does speak a lot with his fans and friends, quite an eccentric but rarely shows an interest with a single person. Consider that a lucky day! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be back to work now! Good luck on your endeavors!"  
  
She blinks at the record guy as he walks back inside.  
  
Finally, she has the nice man's name.   
  
That nice man who offered to cheer her up whatever it takes, even though she acted so bitterly in front of him. It was what made her feel more grateful to him - he didn't desert her. He kept on insisting he could cheer her up.  
  
"Wataru-kun..." She sighs his name, like a heavy burden was released from her.  
  
In that very moment-  
  
" _...You called me, Kirisaki-san?_ "  
  
Yuuko wanted time to stop now. But it didn't. The footsteps were coming closer and closer, she could hear it from her right, but she was not ready to turn to face him.   
  
He kept his word. He knew they'd meet again someday.  
  
"And here I thought you already forgot my name," She began, still not turning around to face him. He was now right behind her. She could feel his presence as the wind passed by.  
  
"Now why would I forget such an important thing?" He chuckles. Does that mean, every single day, Wataru was always thinking of her? And as if he read her mind-  
  
"I was always thinking about you. Probably the reason the current upcoming DreamFes has become public was because of you."  
  
Yuuko pouts, but she still blushed very intently. "Stop teasing me, you jerk. I didn't wait for you, but I was still expecting to see you. I never got the chance to cheer you on your concert, so right now I'm taking this opportunity..."  
  
Knowing that Yuuko will never face him out of embarrassment, Wataru walks to her side, looking at the poster she was staring at before. "I will do my best at the upcoming DreamFes. So I can see you smile again. I've missed that bright smile you gave me back then...I will never let anyone take down that smile."  
  
She bluffs at him, her cheeks had become red. "You idiot, stop that. You sound like you're confessing to me."  
  
"I'm doing well with my job as an idol, aren't i?" Wataru teases her, and she had almost pinched him at the cheeks.   
  
When that had passed, he gently held her hand and placed a DreamFes ticket on it. Yuuko felt a wave run through her skin when their hands touched, but she vainly tries to ignore it.  
  
"Watch me perform for you, all right?" Wataru smiles serenely, asking her in a soft tone. It didn't take long for her to respond. Yuuko nods, and held the ticket close to her.  
  
"I'll watch, so you can see my most beautiful smile."  
  
\--end


End file.
